Rêve en cuisine
by SheinaAlive
Summary: Moconte. Deux hommes en cuisine, Florent saura-t-il résister à la tentation qu'exerce Mikelangelo sur lui ?


Rêve en cuisine

Je l'observe, tel une proie affamée, passer d'une chose à l'autre en silence. Ses sourcils sont froncés par la concentration, ses gestes, vifs et précis, fluides.

Et surtout, il y a son magnifique postérieur moulé par son jean préféré. Mes yeux glissent sur son dos que j'adore savourer lors de nos ébats, ses épaules fines mais solides, ses bras dévoilés par ses manches retroussés jusqu'au coude et dévoilant ses avant-bras. Ses longues mains fines prodiguent des mouvements qui font monter l'envie en moi.

-Flow, tu veux bien arrêter de me dévorer du regard.

Sa voix est la plus divine des mélodies, son accent italien terriblement sexy me rappelle les paroles qu'il me susurre à l'oreille…

-Flow !

-Mais c'est de la provocation ça Mikele !

Mon amant soupire et tourne vers moi ses yeux magnifiques. Je me rends alors compte que plus que de l'agacement, c'est de la gêne qui parcourt ses prunelles.

-En quoi le fait que je cuisine peut passer pour de la provocation ?!

Je souris et contourne l'îlot à l'américaine pour le rejoindre devant le plan de travail.

Il m'observe approché sans rien dire, sans rien faire, les bras croisés sur son torse parfait recouvert d'un sous-pull noir au col en V, dévoilant un alléchant morceau de peau doré.

Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches divines et les fait glisser jusqu'à ses fesses rebondies.

-A cause de ça.

Il lève les yeux au ciel puis pose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Pas quand je cuisine Flow.

Et il se détourne de moi pour retourner à sa tâche initiale soit : malaxer la pâte de son gâteau avec une sensualité débordante.

Je remonte mes mains sur sa taille, glisse sur ses bras et immobilise ses mains.

-Et à cause de ça. Murmurais-je à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

J'ai le plaisir de sentir ses mains se crispés pour résister à la tentation que je lui prodigue.

-Flow, s'il te plait…

Je détache ses mains du contenu de son saladier et les portes à mes lèvres. Puis, le plus érotiquement possible, je nettoie ses mains de mes lèvres, de mes dents, de ma langue.

Même sous cette forme, et alliée au goût de sa peau, sa pâtisserie est délicieuse. J'entends avec satisfaction des soupires de plaisirs sortant de sa bouche magnifique.

-Tu es beau Mikele. Susurrais-je ayant terminé.

Mes lèvres glissent dans son cou et j'en choisis une parcelle que j'embrasse et mordille jusqu'à inscrire sur son corps, la marque de mon appartenance.

-Tu es sexy Mikele. Continuais-je en l'éloignant doucement de son plan de travail.

Il ne retient pas un faible gémissement quand je glisse mes mains sous son haut et caresse son ventre parfait.

-Tricheur.

C'est une de ses zones érogènes et je prends sur moi de l'exploité vicieusement.

-Tu es si désirable Mikele.

Je m'apprête à glisser mes mains sous la barrière de son jean quand je sens deux puissantes mains se saisirent de mes poignets et me retrouve plaqué contre l'îlot, mon italien face à moi, un sourire –oh combien carnassier- sur les lèvres.

-Il y a un de vos dictons qui dit de ne pas jouer avec le feu…

Il se penche vers moi, ses yeux brillants de désir.

-Or, tu viens d'allumer le mien. Termine-t-il avant de plaquer un féroce baiser sur mes lèvres.

/!\LEMON /!\

Je lui réponds avec plaisir et l'idée de protester ne me vient même pas à l'esprit quand sa langue s'immisce entre mes lèvres.

Car si c'est souvent moi qui commence, Mikele finit toujours par prendre le contrôle annonçant des étreintes passionnées.

Mais jamais je ne suis en reste.

Je dégage mes poignets et m'empresse de lui retirer son sous-pull, décollant nos lèvres de force. Suivant le vêtement, je me penche et embrasse son torse finement musclé, dévore sa peau fruitée de baiser, mes mains maintenant sa taille pour ne pas qu'il se dérobe.

Je l'entends gémir et le sent s'agripper à mes cheveux sans me faire mal pour autant.

-Flow ! M'appelle-t-il.

Je relève la tête et il en profite immédiatement pour me ravir un nouveau baiser.

Ses mains font sauter les boutons de ma chemise et il les immobilise sur mes pectoraux pour me maintenir contre l'îlot.

Ses douces lèvres parcourent ma mâchoire et commence à me marquer à la jonction entre mon cou et mes épaules. A lui de tricher et à moi de gémir.

Plus ses lèvres descendent, plus il m'allonge sur l'îlot, balayant de sa main tout ce qu'il s'y trouve pour nous laisser de la place, de l'espace.

Je remarque à peine qu'il me retire mon jean slim noir et ne l'entend pas renverser la coupe de fruit, les pulsions de mon sang m'assourdissant.

Je ne peux me retenir de gémir, il est si doué, sa bouche est…

-AH ! Putain Mikele !

Sa bouche est autour de mon sexe ! Et les caresses qu'il me procure sont divines. Ses va-et-vient voluptueux me montrent un aperçu du ciel, du Paradis.

Ses mains s'égarent en multiples caresses sur mon torse, pince mes tétons durcit et rosit par le plaisir qu'il me procure.

Je ne peux plus raisonner, mon cerveau est complètement retourner tandis que mon amant s'active toujours, poussant parfois des soupirs qui font vibrer son palais et par conséquent…

-Mikele…

A mon grand regret, ma supplique lui fait cesser tout mouvement et il relève la tête pour planter ses yeux dans les miens.

Lentement, il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse avec une tendresse qui me fait encore plus plaisir que si ça avait été avec passion.

J'aime ces moments où le désir laisse quelques instantes places au plus simple des amours et à la plus claire manière de le montrer.

-_Te amo_ Florent Mothe.

Je voudrais lui répondre mais déjà, il stop cet élan de tendresse de la plus chaude des façons.

-Ah Mikele ! Haletais-je désespérant du reste de ses attentions.

Il me sourit et de ses doigts, appuie un peu plus ses caresses sur mes bourses.

-Non pas ça !

Je le connais par cœur, quand il commence ainsi…Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse coupant court à toutes mes protestations. Il glisse ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire, mon menton, tapisse ma gorge de baiser, descend sur mes épaules qu'il mordille et se saisit soudain de mes tétons dressés entre ces dents, ces doigts n'ayant pas quitter mes bourses. Le voir s'activer ainsi et ressentir tout ce plaisir me tire un cri que je ne peux réfréner.

Je le sens sourire et parvient à trouver la force d'attraper son visage de mes mains et de le faire se redresser, lui faisant perdre toute prise sur mon corps, pour dévorer ses lèvres qui n'attendent que moi. Il gémit dans ma bouche et glisse ses bras autour de mon cou.

Nos langues entament alors une danse sensuelle et brûlante. Profitant de son inattention, je l'allonge entièrement sur l'îlot avant de lui retirer tous les indignes vêtements couvrant son corps sculpté par les dieux. Je lui offre alors mon plus beau sourire et il écarquille les yeux.

-Non Florent, je te l'interdis !

-Chut, chut, chut. Susurrais-je en parcourant son torse mordoré de mes doigts.

Je le fais se retourner et caresse les lobes divins de ses fesses parfaites avant de les écarter doucement.

-Non ! Flo je… Ah !

Intérieurement, je souris et appuie plus les caresses de ma langue sur son entrée encore inviolée.

C'est ce que lui-même me fait subir quand il dit vouloir me « punir ». Les sensations sont plus qu'exquises mais une fois qu'il commence, il ne s'arrête pas et me fait languir jusqu'à que je le supplie de me prendre de la façon la plus érotique possible. Mais cette fois, c'est mon tour.

-Mikele. Murmurais-je, soufflant sur son entrée bouillante.

-Ah ! Flo je…je te hais ! Ah ! Gémit-il en guise de réponse.

Je ris.

-Tu ne le penses pas mon amour. Déclarais-je à son oreille, mes doigts remplaçant temporairement ma langue.

J'attrape ses poignets de ma main libre pour les rejoindre dans son dos, évitant la pomme qu'il a voulu me lancer.

Je la ramasse et mord dedans avant de l'embrasser. Il gémit de nouveau et cesse de se débattre.

Il adore les pommes et soutien que c'est le fruit de la tentation. Une fois, il avait fait une tarte à la pomme qu'il avait insistée pour manger sur mon corps.

Je reviens à la partie de son corps qui m'intéresse le plus en ce moment même et y plonge de nouveau ma langue, mordille ses fesses parfaites, les caresses de ma main libre. J'attends. J'attends qu'il cède et il en a parfaitement conscience.

Alors je glisse ma main entre l'îlot et son corps et pince gentiment son ventre.

Il pousse un véritable cri de plaisir.

-AH ! Flo je…

-Oui ?

-Je te hais.

Je m'empare de son sexe probablement douloureux et me met à le masturber lentement.

Je le sens à sa limite et poursuit donc mes efforts pour enfin le faire céder à ce qu'il désire autant que moi mais que sa fierté démesurée l'empêchent de dire.

-Prends-moi ! Je veux crier ton nom ! Déclare-t-il enfin.

Je souris, ravis, et grimpe à genoux sur l'îlot, au-dessus de son corps.

Son visage est tourné vers le mur, ses mains libérées de mon étau l'entoure, il halète, ses yeux perdus dans le plaisir que je lui offre, ses lèvres rougis par nos baisers ne semblent attendre que moi.

-Je t'aime Mikelangelo.

Il frissonne à l'entente de son prénom et se met sur le dos.

-Prends-moi mon amour.

Comment fait-il ça ? Comment arrive-t-il à faire en sorte que je ne puisse lui résister alors même que c'est moi, aujourd'hui, qui suis en position de force ? Comment peut-il me faire l'aimer et le désirer autant qu'au premier jour ?

Alors, tendrement, je prends l'une de ses jambes et la pose sur mon épaule, embrassant sa cuisse et son mollet galbé au passage.

Le plus délicatement possible, je pénètre son corps.

Sa bouche s'ouvre en un cri de pur plaisir, ses yeux s'embuent sous le même effet, je noue ma main à la sienne et la porte à mon cœur. Il parvient à me sourire avant que je n'amorce mon premier mouvement, me retirant de moitié de son corps accueillant et audacieusement sexy et étroit, avant d'y replonger. Il cri, s'agrippe à moi.

-Flo !

-Mikele…

-Flo ! AH ! Oui !

Je le fais crier, encore et encore, ravage son corps de délice, moi-même me sentant complet, au chaud dans son corps et son cœur et bientôt je ne retiens plus mes cris non plus.

Je le fais se redresser voulant goûter au parfum de ses lèvres.

A cheval sur mes cuisses, nous poussons un même cri quand je m'enfonce encore plus dans son corps, atteignant sa prostate.

-Oh Florent !

Je m'empare de ses lèvres et il me rend mon baiser avec ardeur et avidité.

Nos mouvements s'enchaînent, désordonnés, rapides et profonds.

Dans un dernier mouvement, dans un dernier cri, j'explose en lui et le sent faire de même contre mon torse.

Haletants, nous nous effondrons sur l'îlot au milieu des fruits et de la farine éparpillés sur toute la surface du meuble suite au déménagement précipité de mon amant tout à l'heure.

Je caresse ses cheveux dorés et à regret me retire de son corps, le faisant geindre.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Flo, plus que tout.

FIN LEMON

Nous nous enlaçons et il m'embrasse de nouveau. Quand soudain, je sens vibrer contre mon épaule. Je parviens à me tourner sans le lâcher et découvre un message sur mon portable.

**De : Merwann**

**Visiblement, vous avez oubliés qu'on devait se retrouver pour discuter de la tournée, on vous attend pour plus tard au studio. N'oubliez pas de prendre une douche !**

Ah oui effectivement… Je pose mon portable et me tourne vers mon italien qui me regarde.

-Ca te dis une douche tous les deux Mikele ?

Il m'offre un grand sourire carnassier et m'embrasse voluptueusement.

-Et encore dix _il mio amore_.

FIN


End file.
